


Seasonal Depression

by bastet_in_april



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_in_april/pseuds/bastet_in_april
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is determined to cheer Ivy up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://museofspeed.livejournal.com/profile)[**shananagin**](http://museofspeed.livejournal.com/)'s [DCU Femslash Porn Battle](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/88963.html). Prompts: winter, cheer up.

Harley curls her feet up under her body, feeling the cold in the tips of her toes. Her cartoons are about to come on, so she doesn’t want to get up to try to find her bunny slippers. She’s not sure where she put them and hopes that her babies haven’t chewed them up again.

Ivy is in the greenhouse attached to the little house they’re occupying. Ivy’s been quieter lately, withdrawn. Whenever Harley tries to get her to cheer up, Ivy brushes her off, telling Harley that she doesn’t <i>need</i> cheering up.

Harley pouted to herself, watching the animated mouse on the television screen squish a cat with a piano. <i>Everyone</i> needed cheering up! She wondered if it was the time of year; if Ivy was upset that the first Christmas tree lot of the year had just opened and that the stores had started selling potted poinsettias. Harley wondered what happened to the potted holiday flowers after Christmas. Something must happen to them because Harley had never seen a poinsettia in June.

Harley was actually starting to get a bit down in the dumps herself. The sky outside was blankly pale gray, the leafless limbs of trees were dark grey, and the rain sheeted down the window in colorless streaks. The winter didn’t even have the decency to give Gotham a little snow.

The cartoons weren’t doing their job to cheer Harley up. She snapped off the television with the (slightly chewed) remote and got up. All of this thinking about Christmas trees had given Harley an idea.

The boxes of Christmas stuff took a bit of effort to find— why had the house’s previous occupants put them behind the cleaning supplies instead of with the Halloween stuff? Soon Harley had dragged them into the living room and was rummaging through the box that smelled vaguely like pine needles. No tree, but there were plenty of things for Harley to hang around the room. The bright colors would cheer anyone up, even Ivy, she was certain.

Brightly colored streamers went up around the edges of the room, dangling from the ceiling or the top of a window or doorway. Harley perched precariously on a chair to hang glass balls from the light fixtures or curtain rods. She was just pulling out stockings when she found something that looked like a couple of leaves. Harley yanked it free of the other holiday miscellanea and examined it.

It was cloth, not actual vegetation. A little sprig of fabric leaves on a wire twig with a cluster of fake white berries. Harley grinned. She’d known that Christmas decorations would cheer her up! She bounced off to find Ivy, cheerful disposition regained.

Ivy was in the greenhouse, bent over something that looked like a cross between a rose, a philodendron, and a venus flytrap. “Mistletoe!” Harley called triumphantly, holding the Christmas decoration over her own head while she pounced.

Ivy hardly managed to turn before she tumbled to ground, tangled up with Harley, who was still holding that fake plant in the air over their heads. “You’re supposed to kiss me!” Harley explains helpfully as Ivy stares up at her, and then shrugs and does it herself. She can taste the lacquer of Ivy’s lipstick as she kisses her hard, tangling her fingers through Ivy’s thick red hair. After a moment, Ivy is kissing back and her hands are on Harley’s hips tugging her closer. “I’ll do better than just that,” Ivy says against Harley’s skin and tugs the blonde’s shirt over her head. Their clothes end up getting flung haphazardly around the greenhouse. Harley's pants wind up draped across the philodendron/rose/flytrap thingy and she’d swear the plant is chewing on them. Ivy’s mouth on her breast distracts her, and she runs her hands down Ivy’s back, nails tracing paths across Ivy’s green skin. Finally, Harley squirms away from Ivy’s mouth, head dipping down between Ivy’s thighs, drawing appreciative shudders from the redhead.

Afterwards, they lay huddled together on the gritty floor of the greenhouse. Harley twirls the artificial mistletoe between her fingers, grinning up at the glass ceiling, still dewy with raindrops. Ivy is curled up against her side, looking relaxed and satisfyingly disheveled, her jewel-green eyes following Harley’s movements. “See,” Harley announces, “I knew I could cheer you up!”

 


End file.
